<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>嘉磊/波光映月 by ScarlettZoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640619">嘉磊/波光映月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro'>ScarlettZoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嘉磊 | 金主嘉✖明星磊 | ABO背景</p><p>嘉A 信息素：水 |磊O 信息素：岩桂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉磊 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>嘉磊/波光映月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>会议室的超大荧幕上正在播放一则广告。面容姣好的omega被一个只有背影的alpha抵在通明的化妆间，两条腿不由自主地微微打开被alpha的一条腿趁机介入。omega的脸上闪过惊慌与诧异，望向alpha的眼睛楚楚动人。alpha随手拿起化妆台上的口红，旋转出透着大胆和性感的正红色膏体，抬手勾起omega的下巴，雕琢玉器般帮omega涂起了口红。丝滑的膏体吻过水润的唇，omega舒服地闭上眼睛，背景音里传来alpha一声轻笑。涂完口红的双唇在灯光下愈发鲜红欲滴，诱人采摘。一直冷静克制的alpha终于忍不住慢慢凑了过去。</p><p>画面转黑，一秒后出现口红的特写。下面写着产品的slogan——威斯汀全新润感系列，让爱更润滑。</p><p>坐在主位的焉栩嘉黑着脸，不知道是因为这媲美计生用品的口红广告策划生气，还是因为视频里的那个omega正是自己包养多年的小明星赵磊而发怒。</p><p>手下的废物没啥本事，养的小妖精倒是长了不少本事。说起来，好像是有一阵没去见赵磊了。</p><p>最近焉栩嘉的日子并不太平，爷爷突然病危，一帮伺机而动的近亲外戚纷纷开始惦记起遗产和股份来。虽然焉栩嘉作为长孙一直被偏爱，但毕竟是个平庸的beta，连家族的旁支亲戚都蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>没想到居然有人扒到了赵磊那里，还故意弄了这么一出试探底线惹人犯恶的大戏。</p><p>广告放完，焉栩嘉神色已恢复如常。</p><p>“创意不错，可惜4月19号过去了。”焉栩嘉说了句意味不明的话。</p><p>“那过还是不过呢？”焉明渊——焉栩嘉的表叔咄咄逼问，带着审视的眼神直勾勾地审视着焉栩嘉。</p><p>焉栩嘉想起来自己表叔家里有个游手好闲的儿子，没什么真才实学倒仗着个alpha的身份四处惹是生非，表叔为了瞒住自己儿子的斑斑劣迹也是没少擦屁股。</p><p>换了副被骄纵惯了的纨绔模样，焉栩嘉笑着说，“不如表叔决定吧，我拿不准。”</p><p>焉明渊内心嗤笑一声，一个平庸的beta能有什么真知灼见？看了也只会想到419，估计心里已经无时不刻在想自己包养的那个小omega了吧。</p><p>会议不欢而散。</p><p>焉栩嘉的确是在想自己的小妖精，所以第一次没打招呼直接去了赵磊住处。竟然敢和别人撩得如此火热，真是越来越无法无天了。</p><p>进门的时候赵磊正穿了件睡袍懒懒地躺在一楼沙发上打游戏，腰间的系带松散地搭着，光洁的两条修长笔直从浴袍下摆钻出来，一条搭在沙发靠背上一条从沙发边缘垂下悠哉地晃着。一看就知道是顺风局。</p><p>听到焉栩嘉进来的动静赵磊视线也没从手机上移开，漫不经心地问了句，“你来啦？”</p><p>焉栩嘉听到赵磊的话心情立马从柠檬水变成了柠檬苏打水，又酸又气。以前赵磊在自己面前还是很怯懦的，每次焉栩嘉一靠近都恨不得全副武装起来，现在居然这么应对自如了，看来是自己调教失误。</p><p>“唇膏广告拍的不错。”</p><p>赵磊闻言终于有了反应，手里动作顿了一秒，再反应过来时己方已经团灭了。</p><p>稳了稳心神，赵磊回道：“看来我可以进军影视界了。”</p><p>伸手夺过赵磊手里的手机，脚尖踢了踢赵磊小腿示意他收起来往里边躺一趟，接着焉栩嘉就在赵磊旁边躺下了，原本还算宽敞的沙发一下变得拥挤起来。等待英雄复活，焉栩嘉便接着玩了起来。游刃有余地操纵着手里的英雄，焉栩嘉这才接了赵磊刚刚的话。</p><p>“那你戏路挺窄的。除了床戏，别的我可都没教你。”</p><p>被戳了短处的赵磊气得咬牙，一翻身压在了焉栩嘉身上。</p><p>“你少给自己贴金，明明是我天资聪颖。”</p><p>赵磊顶着双明亮的眸子凑到焉栩嘉面前，挡住了他看手机游戏的视线。</p><p>“Babe，别乱动。”</p><p>闻言赵磊便乖顺地趴在焉栩嘉身上不再捣乱。</p><p>Babe与主人的称呼是对他们之间权色交易关系的粉饰，但赵磊依然每每因Babe的称呼而恍惚，生出他真的是焉栩嘉的小心肝儿、小宝贝儿的错觉。</p><p>没几分钟手机传来游戏胜利的声音，焉栩嘉这才腾出一只手拍了拍赵磊让他去看游戏定格的胜利画面。</p><p>“赢了~”焉栩嘉语气轻快，眼里的笑意让他看起来像个恣意少年。</p><p>“主人真厉害。”赵磊不走心地恭维着。</p><p>“还有更厉害的。”</p><p>一阵天旋地转之后赵磊便被焉栩嘉抱着径直去了浴室，目的明确毫不遮掩，能先打完一盘游戏已经是开天辟地头一回了。</p><p>和预料中不太一样的是，赵磊被焉栩嘉放在了洗手台上，接着焉栩嘉慢条斯理地不知道从哪里摸出了一支口红钳着赵磊的下巴凶狠又仔细地在赵磊唇上涂起来。</p><p>“什么时候接的广告？”</p><p>“一周前。”</p><p>“不是专心做音乐吗？突然接广告是没钱了？”</p><p>“毕竟是你表叔找我。”</p><p>焉栩嘉顿了一下，神色缓和了些。“那也不用和一个Alpha那么暧昧吧。”</p><p>“演戏露了破绽还能有意思吗？主人，你是生气呢还是吃醋呢？”赵磊绷直了脚背顺着焉栩嘉的腿一路向上轻蹭，由外侧慢慢向内侧转移。</p><p>焉栩嘉喉头一动，眸色暗了下来。“拍广告的时候你也这样吗？”</p><p>涂完口红焉栩嘉便把口红放置一边，目光锁定着自己的杰作。赵磊配合地抿了抿双唇又咬了咬自己下唇，原本撑在洗手台上的双手主动攀附上焉栩嘉勾住了他的脖子。</p><p>“你猜~”清纯懵懂的样子比广告里诱惑。</p><p>焉栩嘉直视着赵磊，两人无声地僵持着。半晌，空气中的信息素开始躁动起来，omega的脸上涌起不正常的潮红。赵磊懊恼地瞪向焉栩嘉，对方却只是不以为然地勾起嘴角笑笑。</p><p>“没有！”赵磊败下阵来如实回答，可是来自信息素的侵犯并没有停止。</p><p>“可光是alpha的身份就很让人介意啊。”焉栩嘉伸手扯掉赵磊身上本就松散的浴袍系带，手指沿着对方起伏的腰线一路下滑，无视赵磊脸上泛起的羞涩向后身探去，“拍广告的时候也像这样湿了吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉指间的粘腻液体将omega的情动暴露无遗。</p><p>“我对着omega会有感觉才奇怪吧。”</p><p>“你是说那个人是omega，不是我表叔……”</p><p>“你表叔找我拍广告，我推荐的杨不凡。他没公开过第二性征，大家默认他是alpha。”</p><p>焉栩嘉这才点点头，嘴里念着：“双O是不会幸福的。”</p><p>赵磊想起了什么笑得放肆起来，“可是主人，beta和omega也没那么幸福哦~”</p><p>“是吗？幸不幸福你知道的，先把口红还我。”</p><p>轻轻一跃，赵磊便从洗手台上跳到了焉栩嘉身上，双腿盘着焉栩嘉的腰居高临下双手捧起他的脸。“小气鬼，还你就还你~”</p><p>眉心、眼睑、脸颊、鼻尖……被赵磊一一印满了了唇印，焉栩嘉略带不满地睁开眼，闯入视线的便是赵磊一脸得逞的狡黠。在焉栩嘉发作之前赵磊识趣地闭上眼睛将自己的湿润的唇贴上焉栩嘉的，和吻一起爆发的还有omega岩桂信息素的味道。</p><p>不同于普通的omega，赵磊的信息素虽然是花香的味道，但是因为某些原因味道一直很浓郁完全不是大众印象中omega该有的甜美的味道。</p><p>如果说赵磊是个特殊的omega，那焉栩嘉就是个古怪的alpha。他的信息素是水，没有味道，除了感受过他信息素的赵磊，在其他人眼里他只是个beta。</p><p>omega浓重的信息素被稀释成沁人心牌的花香弥漫了整个浴室，不绝于耳的粗重喘息和吞咽涎水的声音奏起欲望的乐章。Omega身子一软差点从alpha身上掉下去，被对方及时捞起箍紧。</p><p>“Babe，想要吗？”换气的间隙alpha也不忘在言语上逗弄。</p><p>“嗯嗯。”omega呜咽着胡乱地应答。</p><p>“那给我脱衣服。”</p><p>赵磊听话地去解焉栩嘉的高定西装外套，脱掉后随手一扔继续扯掉碍事的领带，手指触上衬衫扣子的那一刻却被焉栩嘉叫了停。</p><p>“Babe，用牙解开。”</p><p>“我…”赵磊为难的样子看着分外委屈，尤其刚刚一番胡作非为后唇上的口红晕得他唇部周围都是，殷红一片，分外让人想入非非，让焉栩嘉更铁了心要欺负他。</p><p>“你可以的。”焉栩嘉鼓励着。</p><p>赵磊凑了过去，轻轻咬住第一颗扣子。舌尖和牙齿不断摸索着配合，却始终掌握不了其中的诀窍。</p><p>Omega的后脖腺体几乎贴着焉栩嘉的鼻尖，香甜的气息萦绕着，脖子也不时传来隔着衣料的湿热触感，香软在怀带给alpha的折磨不比情潮带给omega的折磨少。衣领突然一紧，接着传来丝线崩断的声音。</p><p>急红脸的赵磊抬起头来张开嘴，舌尖上是他刚咬下来的泛着珠光的贝扣，展示完毕便侧过脸将扣子吐了出去，接着准备去咬第二颗。</p><p>“真是…”焉栩嘉无奈地叹气，最近他的小妖精越来越脱离他的掌控了，张牙舞爪的，倒是比以前有生气了。“用手解吧。”</p><p>“不要！”赵磊斩钉截铁，较劲地咬掉第二颗扣子后他便从焉栩嘉身上跳了下来，将其他的也尽数咬掉，把扣子吐的蹦至浴室各个角落。</p><p>“你跟扣子较什么劲？”焉栩嘉伸手一拽，堪堪穿在赵磊身上的浴袍便掉到了地上。</p><p>“你不也跟口红较劲吗？”</p><p>“你错了，我只想在你身上较劲。”焉栩嘉一手揽住赵磊的腰将他抱起再次放到洗手台上，同时另一只手解开了自己的皮带，轻松地褪去自己的外裤。</p><p>两人的身体早已熟悉到不需要过多的挑拨就足以让omega化成一滩水，赵磊是待入海的百川，身体里的每一滴水都迫不及待向焉栩嘉奔涌。来不及吞咽的涎水、情难自抑的蜜汁、渗出皮肤的汗滴、无法自控的生理眼泪……所有的一切都因焉栩嘉而起，也因他沉迷。</p><p>忘了在哪里看过一句话，想要走进一个人的心最短的路程是他脐下三寸的羊肠小道。通往赵磊内心的捷径焉栩嘉走了太多次，多到赵磊已经记不起到底是哪一次让自己的心彻底倒戈，从此面对焉栩嘉只想永远无条件举白旗。</p><p>大概是因为焉栩嘉总是喜欢一边入侵一边接吻吧，他从入口进来就只朝着目的地一路进攻，偏偏还要用吻堵住赵磊的嘴，封住唯一的出路。于是焉栩嘉就只能在他心里一直打转，最后落地生根枝繁叶茂。</p><p>赵磊背贴着冰凉的洗手台，身前紧贴着焉栩嘉火热的胸膛，双腿被他用手大力禁锢，乳珠被他含在嘴里吮咬厮磨，在他的舔弄下变得红肿坚挺，下身被焉栩嘉填满又抽空，整个人在冰与火、极度空虚与极度满足之间不断迷失又重生。于是他只能遵从原始本能弓起身体来承欢，放开喉咙去淫叫，在一波波快感中借着精虫上脑的时刻露一点真心。</p><p>“主人，我好想你。”<br/>“主人，你爱爱我。”</p><p>只有这时候赵磊才能感觉到焉栩嘉不是波澜不惊的水，也不是冰点之下的水，而是沸腾的，炙热的。一如他陷入情欲时通红的眼睛，这样的焉栩嘉只有自己才能看到。</p><p>高潮来临之前尚存一丝理智的赵磊想，这样算不算扳回一城。</p><p>浴缸放满了热水，焉栩嘉抱着赵磊一起泡进去。回复了些许体力的赵磊伏在焉栩嘉身上仔细帮他去擦刚刚自己留下的口红印。焉栩嘉在水下的双手搭在赵磊腰间轻轻环住他，背靠在浴缸闭着眼任赵磊动作，神态怡然。出于放松状态时焉栩嘉的唇总会不由自主地微张，比平时认真严肃的时候看起来更性感。处理完口红印后赵磊没忍住凑过去索了一个湿长的吻。</p><p>“babe，我本来是打算放过你的，你偏要惹我。”</p><p>“谁要你放…呃…过我了。”</p><p>高潮的余韵还未完全褪去，欲火重燃是件轻而易举的事情。Omega话未说完就被Alpha暴力闯入，浴缸里有节奏地掀起浪花，不断拍打着浴缸边缘四处飞溅。焉栩嘉往下一滑拖着赵磊同他一起沉入水里，逆着水下暗流的力量交合，赖着彼此嘴里的氧气存活。那一刻焉栩嘉想的是，只要赵磊在，那么在权力纷争里他也可以不求生只求爱。</p><p>难得第二天赵磊醒来时焉栩嘉还没走，见赵磊醒了便扶着他坐好让他半躺在自己怀里，将手里的拿着的东西亲手给赵磊戴好。那是一条黑色皮革质地的choker，中间是一块中规中矩的弧面矩形银白色金属块，意外地无比贴合赵磊脖颈的弧度，正面左下角刻着D.Y，背面则完整地刻着Davis.Yan。</p><p>“什么啊，你是怕我走丢吗？”赵磊扭过脖子仰着脸问焉栩嘉。</p><p>“嗯，怕走丢，也怕不识趣的人惦记。”</p><p>“咦~可怕的占有欲。”赵磊嫌弃道。</p><p>“你第一天知道吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉手掌托着赵磊下巴，手指捏着他的脸颊，赵磊的嘴巴被捏得撅起来便不高兴地蹙着眉瞪着焉栩嘉，一副急了想咬人的样子。焉栩嘉被赵磊看起来凶巴巴实际上很可爱的样子挠得心痒痒，便低下头在赵磊唇上啄了啄。</p><p>“我得走了，这个不准取下来。最近不太平，你要小心。”焉栩嘉说完伸手揉了揉赵磊本就有些乱的头发就起身走了。</p><p>“嗯，知道了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉抬手时赵磊看到了他右手手腕处多出来的腕带，同自己脖子上的choker同样的颜色质地同样的金属造型，只是表面是一片空白。赵磊有片刻的晃神，以至于忘了让焉栩嘉也要小心。</p><p>背面会有字吗？和自己有关吗？这算情侣款吗？可真像老夫老妻呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>焉栩嘉最终还是通过了广告。即使不想承认，但是广告的效果是显而易见的。全新系列的口红销量一路飙升，各项报表很是好看。以至于焉明渊去医院看望焉栩嘉爷爷焉祖荣时也藏不住邀功的心思。</p><p>焉栩嘉坐在床头一边给爷爷削苹果一边听表叔明里暗里论功邀赏的说辞。</p><p>“爷爷~这次彩妆线能扭亏为盈表叔的广告策划确实起了很大的作用。”</p><p>“是吗？”焉祖荣听了焉栩嘉的话才应了声。</p><p>“是啊。所以我在想，要不趁机将彩妆线独立出去成立子公司，交给表叔负责吧。”</p><p>焉祖荣疑惑地看了看焉栩嘉，却只看到自己孙子诚恳的微笑。</p><p>“你看着来就好，我这身体是折腾不了了。”</p><p>“不过嘉嘉，你最近和那个小歌手怎么样了啊？”焉明渊得了便宜立即转移了话题。</p><p>“什么小歌手？”焉祖荣问。</p><p>“没……”</p><p>“嘉嘉早些年看上一omega歌手，听说这些年一直在一起。外界传闻是嘉嘉…”焉明渊故意顿了顿又继续道：“传闻嘉嘉一直包养着对方。”</p><p>“有这回事？”焉祖荣望向焉栩嘉，审视着他。</p><p>焉栩嘉正要开口却被焉祖荣伸手阻止了，“真心喜欢就带回来瞧瞧，玩玩的话注意分寸。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>焉明渊正式接手彩妆线之后，赵磊和杨不凡一起出席品牌活动的次数便多了起来，甚至还一起被邀请参加了品牌庆功宴。宴会结束后杨不凡和赵磊一起从酒店出来有说有笑的样子很快被拍了照片传至网络。</p><p>赵磊早年是个不被看好的歌手，他既不是个会在镜头前娇弱甜美的omega，也不是个把情情爱爱挂在嘴边的歌手。歌词总是犀利又直接地讽刺现实，因此被公司冷处理了很久，写的歌始终都不能发布。</p><p>后来他参加了某次音乐节，偏偏要死不死地撞上发情期。衣服被汗了个透，赵磊站在台上一手拿着麦克风一手握成拳指甲深深嵌入掌心的嫩肉才强撑着表演完自己的歌。</p><p>下台后赵磊就晕了过去，醒来之后就看到了焉栩嘉。对方直截了当地宣布了单方面的决定——包养他。赵磊满脸莫名其妙还没来得及发作，就被焉栩嘉一句“我可以帮你发歌”给堵了回来。</p><p>焉栩嘉看着赵磊一点点偃旗息鼓，不免也有些好奇。“你这是答应了？”</p><p>“做好你说的就行。”</p><p>“你不怕被包养的绯闻破坏你形象？”</p><p>“形象能用来发歌吗？”</p><p>不过焉栩嘉倒是没说错，从那之后赵磊的歌时顺利发了，但是被包养的绯闻始终没断过。赵磊对此不在意，焉栩嘉就更没有要帮他压住绯闻的意思。</p><p>事情发展成现在这样，有八卦媒体开始扒杨不凡的家世以及和赵磊的关系。这一扒就发现两人很早就认识，似乎关系还不错。一夜之间赵磊被包养的绯闻就变成了和杨不凡恋爱多年的绯闻，新闻推送铺天盖地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以你跟杨不凡早就认识了？”绯闻传得满城风雨的当天焉栩嘉毫不意外地出现在赵磊住处。</p><p>“对啊。”</p><p>“那你上次怎么没说？”</p><p>“你也没问啊。”</p><p>焉栩嘉败下阵来，招招手让赵磊到自己身边然后一把抱住。</p><p>“最近有些累，你怎么还气我。”</p><p>赵磊手指放在焉栩嘉太阳穴上给他按摩放松，“那你找个不会气你的好了。”</p><p>“我爷爷让我带你一起去看他。”</p><p>赵磊动作一顿，“我的身份，不合适吧。”</p><p>“就当完成老人家的心愿吧。他…身体不太好了。”</p><p>“去看望当然没问题，就是挺让人误会的。”</p><p>“谁误会？误会什么？”</p><p>“没什么。话说你最近还是在应付那些亲戚们的明争暗斗吗？”</p><p>我会误会，误会我们是光明正大的恋爱关系。这句话赵磊还是没办法说出口。</p><p>“嗯，正斗的你死我活呢。”</p><p>“听起来就吓人，所以你快输了吗？”</p><p>焉栩嘉在赵磊腰上猛掐一下，“小没良心的，你就那么想让我输？”</p><p>赵磊吃痛地瞪了瞪焉栩嘉，“对啊，我巴不得你赶紧输，最好输得什么都不剩。正好我也攒了不少钱了，到时候我就反过来包养你。不过嘛，你也知道的，现在外面都说杨不凡是我恋爱对象，所以到时候还得委屈你做个小。”</p><p>“Babe，你的意思是即使我什么都没了你也愿意跟我在一起？”</p><p>“不是！我没有！你误会了！”</p><p>赵磊每次被戳穿心思就会用快速否定来掩饰，还会一口气说出一串不带重复的否定词这是焉栩嘉一早就发现的事情。所以他只是笑着将赵磊压到沙发上，释放自己的信息素安抚他。</p><p>“是我误会了，那先算算别的帐吧。Babe，我记得我有说过不喜欢被说小吧，尤其是你说。”</p><p>当初赵磊知道焉栩嘉比自己小时，不由自主脱口而出【这么小啊，原来是小朋友】，随后被焉栩嘉狠狠收拾了且记恨了很久。</p><p>“我…没说啊。”</p><p>“你让我做小。”</p><p>在信息素的诱惑下Omega的身体不争气地迅速酥软，搂着Alpha的脖子哼哼唧唧地低吟。配合着Alpha的动作将自己不断和对方贴近，直到身下湿成一片Alpha也没有要进入正题的意思，仍执着地在胸前、在腰腹、在大腿内侧勤恳地开展草莓种植业。</p><p>“主人~~~”Omega的声音被蜜浸过般甜腻，软糯黏密得让人心都化了。一双眼睛被情欲折磨得眼尾发红，眼里满是委屈和渴望。</p><p>焉栩嘉抱着赵磊翻了个身，对着满脸困惑的赵磊坏笑，“Babe不是想包养我吗？那就让你体验体验在上面的感觉。”</p><p>在欲望的催促和焉栩嘉的蛊惑下赵磊终是选择了服从，这样的体位让两人的交媾达到了前所未有的深度，焉栩嘉扶着他的腰在他每次落下时同步挺腰抬臀，撞得他云里雾里的。</p><p>“Babe，还小吗？好好感受下我小不小。”</p><p>赵磊已经完全失去回答的力气，只能机械式的摇摇头。</p><p>两人似乎都有些失控，忘乎所以的冲撞顶到了生殖腔口，虽然不在发情期无法打开但巨大的疼痛感还是让赵磊尖叫出声。回过神的焉栩嘉将赵磊压制身下，驾轻就熟地掌握尺度。</p><p>只做爱，不标记是说好的约定。</p><p>被快感冲昏头脑时，赵磊迷迷糊糊间听到了焉栩嘉在他耳边的呢喃。</p><p>“赵磊，我不可能做小，也不想做大，我只做你的唯一。”</p><p>你要做我的唯一，那我呢，是你的唯一吗？唯一这个词这么重，作为金主的要求是不是过于逾越了。</p><p>一定是幻听吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>威斯汀全系列彩妆已完全独立，由焉明渊出任子公司法人。焉栩嘉那个不争气的表哥因此愈加嚣张起来，在某次富二代的聚会上看上了一个Omega，当场强制对方进入发情期并进行了彻底标记。这一行为已经构成了违法犯罪，焉明渊不得不动用各种关系和手段来摆平，甚至不惜挪用了公款。最终，事情以两人结婚落幕。焉栩嘉默默收集了焉明渊挪用公款的证据，对于表哥所犯之事装作毫不知情。而爷爷焉祖荣不知事情原委，得知喜讯后高兴得身体都好了许多，还赠送了一处黄金地段的豪宅给两位新人作为新婚贺礼。</p><p>得了焉祖荣的房产后焉明渊认为自己儿子继承部分股权的希望大了起来，本着乘胜追击的原则时不时地就带着自己儿子儿媳去医院刷存在感。</p><p>在焉栩嘉再三强调只是单纯去医院看望爷爷哄他开心后赵磊最终妥协，穿了简单规矩白衬衫黑休闲裤就准备出门。一回头，焉栩嘉也是差不多的装束，两人站一起画面很是和谐，连赵磊自己都有些恍惚。</p><p>“走吧。”焉栩嘉自然地将手搭在赵磊腰间揽着他就出门了。</p><p>医院里。焉祖荣看着站在自己面前的两人眉眼里都是温柔和宠爱。</p><p>“我就知道嘉嘉眼光肯定不会错的。”焉祖荣意外地对赵磊很是满意，看着赵磊乖巧的模样不停地点头，“嘉嘉你先出去吧，我想单独跟磊磊聊聊。”</p><p>“爷爷，赵磊他……”</p><p>“怎么，怕我吃了他啊？”</p><p>赵磊拍了拍焉栩嘉偷偷牵住自己的手，对他笑笑让他放心。“我陪爷爷聊会儿吧。”</p><p>焉栩嘉这才恋恋不舍地退出去。</p><p>“磊磊，坐吧。你和嘉嘉的事情我早就有耳闻，也私下查实过。”</p><p>赵磊心里一紧，这样子看起来是想要让自己和焉栩嘉断绝来往吧。</p><p>“你别紧张，我把你单独留下来是想和你说一声这么久以来你辛苦了。嘉嘉虽然是个Beta，但是骨子里却比一般的Alpha还要霸道。他很少有看得上的东西，但是一旦看上就绝不会放手，你们在一起这么久我想嘉嘉是真心喜欢你的。”</p><p>“爷爷，你可能误会了。我和嘉嘉不是你想的这种关系，我们……”赵磊一时之间找不到一个准确的能上得台面的词，随即苦笑一下摇摇头。</p><p>“对你们关系有误会的应该是你们当事人，我活了这么大把年纪什么事看一眼就明白了。”<br/>“嘉嘉五岁那年的中秋节他父母就出了意外，原本天真活泼的孩子一下子就变得沉默寡言无欲无求起来。纸包不住火，后来他知道了那并不是意外而是竞争对手制造的事故。当别的小孩还在温室里被保护的时候，他就要面对随时可能到来的危险。”<br/>“他选择了最聪明的一条路，掩藏锋芒，这样才得以平安长大。虽然我尽可能去弥补他保护他，但是他始终都没有要扛下重任的意思。直到和你在一起之后他才遵从了我的安排进了集团工作。所以磊磊，你对嘉嘉真的不一样。”</p><p>“他，从来没和我说过这些。”</p><p>“说了的话就不是他了。我说了也没用，还是需要你们自己正视。你也不要有压力，我这幅身子骨也不知道能撑多久，只希望最后能帮嘉嘉说说他永远不会主动去表达的一些事。”</p><p>“爷爷，您一定会长命百岁的。”</p><p>“好了，把嘉嘉叫进来吧。再等会儿估计急了以为我对你怎么样了呢。”</p><p> 焉栩嘉推门进去就看到赵磊和爷爷相谈甚欢的场景，情不自禁地整个人都温柔了几分，嘴角露出不易被察觉的微笑。</p><p>“你们聊什么呢？”焉栩嘉加入聊天。</p><p>“聊你坏话啊。原来你七八岁了还尿床啊…”话没说完赵磊就被焉栩嘉捂住嘴巴，笑意便从眼睛里泄出来。羞愧懊恼的焉栩嘉撞上赵磊清澈无邪的眼眸顿时平静下来。</p><p>“咳咳~”焉祖荣适时咳嗽两声，焉栩嘉这才松开捂住赵磊的手。</p><p>“爷爷，你怎么什么都跟他说。”</p><p>“磊磊又不是外人。”</p><p>赵磊闻言去看焉栩嘉的反应，对方只是诧异了一瞬就笑开，“那也不能什么都告诉他啊，多丢脸啊。”</p><p>他们又聊了些什么赵磊没仔细听，只在一边适时跟着笑笑，演得太过用心就会忘了真正的身份。</p><p>“嘉嘉，你们准备什么时候定下来？磊磊一个omaga跟了你这么久也该定了，等定下来了我就把我的股份都转给你。”</p><p>病房门被推开，焉明渊带着儿子儿媳出现在门口，空气突然凝固。</p><p>“定什么啊？赵磊你怎么在这？你跟嘉嘉…”焉明渊眼光在赵磊和焉栩嘉之间探索。</p><p>“赵磊是我的人。”焉栩嘉不动声色靠近赵磊牢牢揽住他的肩膀。</p><p>“哦~哈哈~这样啊。”焉明渊假模假样地笑几声，“早说磊磊是你的人，我们威斯汀广告还能省一笔代言费呢。”</p><p>焉栩嘉脸色暗了暗，也装作玩笑的样子，“这恐怕不行，该是我家磊磊的一分都不能少。”</p><p>没搭理焉明渊垮下的脸色，焉栩嘉和赵磊一起同焉祖荣道了别便先行离开。</p><p>两人一起在车后排坐着，焉栩嘉胳膊一伸赵磊便顺从地靠过去。</p><p>“爷爷跟你说了什么？如果有让你不开心的不要往心里去。”</p><p>“没有。”赵磊摇摇头，“不过倒是认识到了不一样的你。”</p><p>“喔？怎么说？”</p><p>赵磊凑近了焉栩嘉耳边，吹气般小声道：“原来你不止是霸道的主人，还是……可爱的嘉嘉。”</p><p>被赵磊的话噎到，焉栩嘉眼神危险地看向赵磊，“什么可爱，不存在的。到家你就知道可不可爱了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉没提定下来的事情，赵磊自然也不会去问。对包养关系保持清醒的认知才是理智之举，超出关系之外的任何妄想都会遭到贪心的反噬，更何况还关系到焉家的财产分配问题，那更是不能逾越的雷池。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>焉栩嘉派人私下搜查焉明渊挪用公款的事情让一向警觉的焉明渊发现后急成热锅上的蚂蚁，他怎么也没想到自己这个表侄竟然是深藏不露的类型，一边后悔一边恨得牙痒痒。</p><p>“爸，要我说你也不用这么急。我那个表弟的弱点不知挺明显的嘛，赵磊就是他的软肋啊。可惜了，他一个Beta怎么可能满足Omega。你也知道的，Omega天生就是被情欲支配的下等生物，要不是利用这一点我也不可能这么容易就娶了……”</p><p>“啪！”焉明渊顺手将自己手上啊文件夹砸到了自己儿子身上，“你还有脸说？要不是处理你那些破事我会被盯上吗？滚出去！”</p><p>焉明渊静下来后认真想了自己儿子刚刚的话，又想起在医院听到的关于股份的事情，顿时心生一计。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>焉栩嘉最初送给赵磊那个定制的choker时只是以防万一，但没想到有一天自己手上的腕带会真的传来一阵阵警报的震动。来不及细想身体已先一步冲出会议室，在季度董事会上如此失态实属不该。焉明渊看着焉栩嘉离开的背影冷笑，一个Beta而已去了又能怎样？接着理所当然地主持起剩下的环节。</p><p>输入choker回传的GPS定位启动车辆一路狂飙，半个小时的路程就跟永远没有尽头一样，焉栩嘉从来没有哪一刻想现在这样担心过。失去父母的时候他还不懂生离死别的意思，在漫长的生长过程中也愈来愈深刻地感受到阴阳相隔和父母的缺席带来的影响，那种痛苦是逐渐清晰迅速扩散的，直到赵磊治愈了他。赵磊纵容着他的占有欲，滋养着他的控制欲，填满了他内心所有的不安全感，他实在无法想象如果赵磊出了意外他会怎样。</p><p>刚到达GPS指向的酒店手机就进了陌生来电，接起后是个陌生的男音，“洲庭，1310号房。”</p><p>一出电梯焉栩嘉就看见在门外守着的男人，正是广告里给赵磊涂口红的那个。</p><p>“什么情况？”</p><p>“我和赵磊被约到楼下的商务会议厅聊威斯汀下一季广告的事情，等了很久没有人来，赵磊喝了咖啡后就整个人不对。我也是Omega，意识到他可能是发情期就带他上来了，但是好像没有那么简单抑制剂完全无效，他就让我联系你了。”</p><p>“知道了，谢谢。你先走吧，免得被拍又传出绯闻。”</p><p>焉栩嘉接过房卡，立马开了门进去。满室的岩桂信息素浓郁得让人无法呼吸，焉栩嘉压下心里的怒气，向信息素的源头走去。</p><p>很明显，有人为了对付自己就对赵磊用了诱发剂，应该是那杯咖啡吧。只是焉明渊也不知道杨不凡竟然是个Omega，不然今天他就得逞了。</p><p>赵磊不是一般的Omega。焉栩嘉第一次见他时，他就晕倒在自己怀里，浑身是汗掌心被掐出一个个显眼的月牙状指甲痕迹。把赵磊送到医院后，医生告诉焉栩嘉赵磊信息素紊乱的情况很严重，应该是长期使用劣质违规的抑制剂所致。一个在救护所长大的Omega，一个连歌都发不出的十八线歌手自然负担不起高价的抑制剂。</p><p>“那有什么治疗的方法吗？”</p><p>“找个固定的伴侣就好了。”</p><p>“不标记也行吗？”</p><p>“如果稳定了就可以，但是以后要是再犯就只能标记了。”</p><p>看着缩成一团的赵磊焉栩嘉心疼得不知该如何下手，赵磊的信息素已经很久没有像这样浓重过了，种种迹象都表明因为诱发剂赵磊再次信息素紊乱了。</p><p>努力释放自己的信息素去稀释这可怕的Omega信息素浓度，血液里的每个细胞都在叫嚣想要眼前这个人，想占有他，标记他。可理智却又在拉扯，这个时机不太对，毁了约定赵磊醒来会不会很生气，他这个人还挺轴的，会铁了心去洗标记吧。</p><p>被焉栩嘉信息素包围的赵磊感觉自己像是泡在了温泉里，身心都被温暖包围被温柔包裹，暖流经过的每一处都受到安抚却又被点燃新的欲望，想要这暖流和自己更亲密，贴自己更近，最好进入身体里把自己的骨血都换一遍浸透他的气息。</p><p>“焉栩嘉…”赵磊迷迷糊糊地喊着心中所想之人的名字。</p><p>焉栩嘉愣了下，这是赵磊第一次喊他的全名，却比喊他主人时更让人动心。四周的空气似乎都变成了水，轻轻一碰就能感受到一阵阵波动。</p><p>把赵磊压至身下，焉栩嘉低哑着嗓音诱哄他，“你叫我什么？”</p><p>赵磊懵懂地眨眨眼，看清了眼前的人。</p><p>“主人~我好热…我快死掉了…你救救我…”</p><p>焉栩嘉的心跟着赵磊的话忽上忽下，“那…要怎么救你？”</p><p>“主人，标记我吧。”</p><p>理智之弦应声崩断，浓重的岩桂香渐渐被冲淡，转变成香甜的淡淡花香。Omega顺从欲望的本能和Alpha强占的本能成了天然屏障，暧昧甜腻的喘息解放了积压的爱意，强横有力的进攻释放了掩藏的真心。</p><p>Omega跪趴在床上，身下被塞了两个枕头，让他省了不少翘起臀部的力气，Alpha紧贴着他，在他身上驰骋，一次次大开大合的深入顶撞让他不由自主塌下腰想逃离却又被Alpha毫不留情地捞回去进行下一轮更卖力的冲击。</p><p>生殖腔被撞出一道缝，流出更多粘腻的液体。被当头淋了一股股热液的Alpha更加兴奋起来朝着细缝不断顶弄，终于破开最后的阻碍成功进入到未曾到达过的处子地。身下的Omega已软成一滩泥，小手将床单抓出一道道折痕。焉栩嘉的大手覆上赵磊的，手指嵌入他的指缝。</p><p>Omega被新鲜的快感刺激到浑身颤抖，紧致的生殖腔也跟着一阵阵收缩。Alpha被一阵阵紧窒的包裹感冲昏头脑，开始最后的冲刺，顺利在Omega体内成结落成标记。</p><p>“Babe真棒。”焉栩嘉捧着赵磊的脸细细亲吻，毫不在意两人刚运动完后满身的汗液和不明液体。</p><p>被诱发剂引出的发情期比以往都长，赵磊浑浑噩噩过了一周，不是被欲望操控就是被焉栩嘉操控，身体早已疲乏，却依然因为欲望而燃烧。</p><p>等到彻底醒来时焉栩嘉又和往常一样不见踪影，大概是标记的缘故，赵磊觉得自己比以往更想他。记忆慢慢回笼，赵磊想起来是自己让杨不凡给焉栩嘉打电话的，可是焉栩嘉到的也太快了吧，是自己记忆有误吗？</p><p>知道赵磊已经没事之后，接下来的几天焉栩嘉并没有出现在赵磊面前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>焉明渊的犯罪证据被焉栩嘉一同打包给了警方，除了职务侵占和行贿罪名又新增了涉及违禁品交易嫌疑。诱发剂早已被列入违禁品名单，顺着焉栩嘉提供的线索警方挖出焉明渊背后的违禁品利益链，焉明渊涉嫌插足违禁品走私、运输、贩卖多个环节。</p><p>眼看着大势已去，焉明渊连夜顾不上家中妻儿连夜逃跑。焉栩嘉收到监视焉明渊的人员发来的消息后立马一边给警方报信一边驱车追赶焉明渊。</p><p>焉栩嘉赶在警方前面在乡间小路逼停了狂飙的焉明渊，焉明渊下了车看见撤离下来的是焉栩嘉马上带了几分嘲笑。</p><p>“焉栩嘉，你这个时候是来送死的吗？这么多罪名在身了我不怕再多条人命。对了，你的小情人是怎么扛过诱发剂的啊。啧啧啧，没办法，谁让Beta就是无能呢，满足不了用了诱发剂后的omega的。放心吧，就算我倒了，焉氏也不可能交给一个beta。”</p><p>焉栩嘉阴着脸一步步逼近焉明渊，“表叔，你千不该万不该去动赵磊。”</p><p>“哟，还是个痴情种呢。可惜啊，再痴情也不能帮omega解决原始需要。”焉明渊释放了自己的alpha信息素企图压制住焉栩嘉。</p><p>“哦，是吗？”焉栩嘉嗤笑一声，毫不受影响地继续一步步逼近焉明渊。</p><p>焉明渊石楠味的信息素瞬间被冲淡化为虚无，整个人也跟着卸力般跪了下去，无形无味的强压让焉明渊喘不过气，趴在地上手脚乱扑腾，像极了溺水的人。</p><p>“可惜了，我是alpha这件事一定让表叔很失望吧？”焉栩嘉鄙夷地看了看地上的焉明渊。</p><p>警笛由远及近，焉栩嘉默默收了信息素，石楠味儿再次弥漫开，呛得到场的警察一阵咳嗽。</p><p>“都这个时候了还敢再公共场合恶意释放信息素。”押着焉明渊的警察训斥道。</p><p>焉明渊不服气地举报，“还有他，他也释放信息素了！”</p><p>在场的警方仔细辨认一番，随即不耐烦地冲焉明渊吼：“不要给警方制造额外的工作量，这里除了你的信息素没有别人的。”</p><p>焉明渊被押进警车，焉栩嘉冲他挑眉露出胜利者的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赵磊百无聊赖地打开电视，屏幕里正在播放焉家的新闻。焉明渊因涉嫌违禁品交易、职务侵占、行贿等罪名被捕。一帮记者拦住了焉栩嘉对他咄咄逼问。</p><p>“警方说焉明渊的犯罪证据是您提供的，请问您的动机是什么？”<br/>“除了焉明渊之外，您还监视了焉家其他人吗？”<br/>“请问这次事情和焉家的财产争夺有关吗？”<br/>……</p><p>焉栩嘉不耐烦地皱着眉，随意接过一个话筒。</p><p>“首先，请将焦点放在案件本身上，重点不是谁提供了证据而是嫌疑人有没有犯罪。其次，有效的监督体系是企业稳定运营的保障，没达到监督预警线是不会被监视的。至于其他的，我想那是家事，不是八卦的谈资。谢谢。”</p><p>短短几天，焉栩嘉就完成了收网，他是赵磊见过的最能隐忍也最有耐心的猎人。赵磊想起焉爷爷在医院里跟自己说的话，突然想赌一把，赌自己也是焉栩嘉耐心等待捕获的猎物之一。</p><p>焉栩嘉再有耐心也不是个聪明的猎人，刚被标记的Omega会很依赖标记自己的Alpha，他要是真的对自己有想法怎么不趁着这个时候哄一哄呢。赵磊想，焉栩嘉要么是个没有感情只会花钱的金主，要不就是个彻底的傻瓜，不管哪个看起来都不太值得让人喜欢。</p><p>果然背地里不能说人坏话，刚腹诽完焉栩嘉就出现在赵磊家里。身体在焉栩嘉出现的那刻就恨不得立马飞奔过去贴上去，可是理智却告诉自己现在两人的关系很尴尬，至少不再是单纯的只做爱不标记的置换关系了。本能和理智的拉扯将赵磊变成一个在原地呆滞的机器人。</p><p>焉栩嘉看着一脸纠结身体僵直的赵磊噗嗤一下笑出声来。</p><p>“你在干嘛？”</p><p>“没干嘛啊，对了，我看新闻了。恭喜你啊，蛰伏这么久终于守得月明。”赵磊一紧张又开始胡言乱语。</p><p>“你指的是？”</p><p>“你表叔伏法了，其他人应该也不敢轻举妄动了吧。所以，你赢了啊。”</p><p>焉栩嘉不说话朝赵磊走得近了些，“赵磊，你在紧张什么？”</p><p>“什么紧张？我没有啊。对了，我想我们的关系也该结束了。虽然你爷爷说要我们定下来再把股份给你，但是我想现在除了你他也不可能给其他人的，况且我们本来就不是可以定下来的关系。至于标记，我会去洗掉的。”赵磊一口气说完，不敢直视焉栩嘉的眼睛。</p><p>“赵磊，你觉得我们是什么关系？”</p><p>“合作关系，置换关系，交易关系，肉体关系……总之不是相爱的关系。”</p><p>“不是相爱，那是你单恋？”</p><p>被当面揭穿心思的赵磊眼神慌乱地飘向别处，“你想多了。”</p><p>“那你是心率不齐吗？”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“每次我出现的时候你心跳都会变得很快。”焉栩嘉点了点赵磊脖子上的choker，“它可以实时报告定位也可以检测基本的生命体征。赵磊，你要相信科学。”</p><p>所有的咬牙狡辩在证据面前都毫无威慑，赵磊看着焉栩嘉眼睛红了起来。焉栩嘉却突然把他捞进怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的后脑勺。</p><p>“所以，赵磊，你要不要也感受下我的。”焉栩嘉在自己的腕带上操作几下后赵磊脖子上的choker就传来了微弱却可感的震动，和自己的心跳频率无差。</p><p>“是不是很神奇？你的心跳就是这样一直贴着我的脉搏的。”<br/>“接下来的话可能说的有点晚，但是你要好好听。”<br/>“第一次见你的时候，你在台上卖力歌唱。唱的都是关于拼搏和反抗，那是被我亲手掩埋的东西。我被你吸引，想要认识你，却意外地接住了晕倒的你。你身上的岩桂香气让我想到中秋，想到我的父母。我觉得上天应该是觉得在中秋这天带走了我的父母所以心生怜悯，便将中秋的月亮送到了我身边。”<br/>“那时候的我平庸了太久，除了物质之外没什么能给你的，反而还可能让你也陷入危险，所以不能光明正大和你在一起。可是我也怕，怕你因为信息素紊乱跟别人在一起，更怕你任由自己的病情恶化，得知你因为不能发歌而苦恼时就立马利用这一点胁迫你。”<br/>“因为你，我才燃起斗志，因为想要保护你，我才想要变得越来越强。地位和财富不是我的目标，但那是我保护心爱之人的工具。身外之物不是我的月明，赵磊，你才是我的月明。”<br/>“从第一次见你，我就觉得你是天上的月亮，我早就做好了上九天揽月的准备。”</p><p>赵磊头靠在焉栩嘉肩上，安静地听他一字一句的内心剖白，眼泪不争气地洇湿了焉栩嘉的衣服。焉栩嘉说完后赵磊久久没有回应，只是抱紧了焉栩嘉在他怀里感动又委屈地啜泣。</p><p>半晌，赵磊平复了心情才带着哭腔开始责怪焉栩嘉。</p><p>“你一下子说了几年的话让我怎么消化啊？”</p><p>焉栩嘉轻拍着赵磊的后背，轻笑，“不着急，慢慢消化，有一辈子呢。”</p><p>“你的信息素是什么不好啊，偏偏是水。我一定是被水淹了才哭的。”</p><p>“是，怪我。下次分化的时候我贿赂下分化之神让他给我个你喜欢的信息素。”</p><p>“其实，水也挺好的，很称月亮。”</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>“因为正巧，你是一汪碧波，你出现的那一刻，月亮就在你怀里。”</p><p>拥有一枚月亮并不需要你搭一副天梯上九天揽月，只要你是水，去成为江河湖海，去成为清泉小溪或者古井，甚至是雨后的一洼积水也可以。</p><p>波光潋滟处，自有月亮相映。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>